Evidence
by Midnight.Gem
Summary: Megan has found evidence that could be another Martian on Earth. How will she prove it? What will the team think? Will the Justice League need to get involved?


Kaldur sat contentedly in the media room, minding his own business as he scanned the daily newspaper for any articles worth his time and interest. His search was short-lived however, as Megan quickly floated into the room, her excitement barely containable.

"Kaldur! Kaldur! You'll never guess what I've discovered!" Megan gushed, her hands clasped together. She looked quite like a little kid who had just discovered she was taking a family vacation to Disneyland.

The Atlantean glanced at her over his newspaper, wondering what could have gotten the Martian girl so worked up.

"What have you found M'gann?" Kaldur inquired calmly, his attention still partially focused on the newspaper in his hands.

"Well, I was doing some Earth studies on the internet, and I think I've found another Martian!" exclaimed the green skinned teen proudly, and she began to clap her hands together in excitement, while performing a little enthusiastic twirl in the air.

Kaldur raised his eyebrows in shock.

Megan had taken Kaldur by the hand, and was now practically dragging him towards the computer room, eager to show him the evidence that supported her (as she thought in her own mind) ingenious revelation. As she babbled off about a million words per minute about her self-deemed brilliant theory, the remaining members of the team emerged from their solitary activities in their own rooms to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's up with Megan?" asked Robin, with a confused look on his face, as a disconcerted Kaldur was dragged by his room.

"M'gann believes she has found another Martian on Earth." replied Kaldur, concern in his voice. As he continued to get pulled towards the computer room by the impatient Martian, Kaldur added "Assemble the rest of the team and meet us in the computer room. If M'gann is correct, may need to notify the Justice League."

Robin's eyes grew wide behind his dark sunglasses. He stood for a minute, stunned at this newfound knowledge, before running off to collect the rest of the team.

The entire Young Justice team was gathered around Megan's new laptop, courtesy of Batman, to see her so-called evidence of another Martian inhabitant on earth.

"Megan, you do know that all those conspiracy videos on YouTube aren't real." Artemis informed the Martian girl, her voice clearly communicating that she did not want to be here. "They're all just a bunch of paranoid weirdoes with nothing productive to do on a Saturday afternoon."

"Oh I know _that_!" replied Megan, "Those videos are silly. But this man actually admits that he's a Martian!"

"I totally trust you babe." said Wally with a wink, as he moved to put his arm around her shoulders, earning him a jab in the ribs, courtesy of Artemis.

"Guys! Get a room, or watch the vid!" remarked an impatient Robin.

"Oh right! The video!" exclaimed Megan. She opened up her list of favourites in her internet browser, and selected a link near the bottom of the list, while her friends concentrated on the screen in anticipation. As they expected, a YouTube page popped up.

"Now watch!" said Megan in an excited whisper, wriggling in her chair with excitement.

The video commenced, as man began to make several nonsensical comments about himself.

"Is he...singing?" asked Superboy, his first words since this ordeal started.

"Shhhh!"

The team watched the video intently, looking for the supposed evidence that suggested that this man was a Martian. What he was saying, no, _singing,_ made absolutely no sense. The team continued to watch, becoming more and more perplexed. Partying? Rocks? Winning? What was this man talking about? Then the lyrics came:

_I'm a total freakin' rock star from Mars! Winning!_

"You see! You see! He just said it!" cried the resident Martian girl, pointing at the screen, as the song continued. "He said he's from Mars! He's a Martian!" she proclaimed with pride.

Superboy looked at the "overwhelming evidence" before him, his eyes beginning to show hints of worry.

"Think we should contact the league?" he asked, turning to face Kaldur. In response, he received a series of groans. He turned to see Artemis stalking out the door, muttering something about parental controls. Meanwhile, Robin was giving himself a facepalm, and Wally singing along to the song.

"This is so awesome!" he exclaimed, as he began to "groove" to the beat.

Ignoring the immature teen, the Atlantean turned to his two naive teammates.

"Um, I'm sorry to inform you M'gann, but this man is not a Martian." said Kaldur calmly and patiently, although not without a hint of exasperation in his voice

"But he just said he was..." replied Megan, not understanding why someone would say they're something they're not.

"Megan, he's _Charlie Sheen._ He does that kind of stuff." said Robin, momentarily removing his face from his palm.

"I don't like Charlie Sheen." said a very perplexed Superboy.

Meanwhile, the speedster continued singing his chorus of "Winnings".

"Oh SHUT UP!" called Artemis from the hallway.

**Well, that was fun **

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Please Review! Criticism and tips are always appreciated! **

**Young Justice belongs to DC. The Winning song belongs to the Gregory Brothers.**


End file.
